


And He Said The Constellation Changed

by grettama



Series: Deep in The Forest [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko knew that Aomine was weird from the beginning, but today, the blue Centaur was weirder than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Said The Constellation Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> So, I ended up making another one for this AU.

Kuroko knew that Aomine was weird from the beginning, but today, the blue Centaur was weirder than usual. His suspicions was proven when even Kagami realized there was something wrong with Aomine.

"What the hell is your problem, Aho?!"

That was the right question indeed, because since early in the morning, Aomine couldn't stop following Kagami around, irked him more than usual. When Kuroko said that Aomine was following Kagami around, it meant Aomine was never further than ten centimeters from Kagami.

"Nothing. Just do your thing. Forget that I'm here."

Kagami groaned. "How can you expect me to 'just do my thing' when you clearly don't give me space to do whatever thing I have to do?! Go away!"

Aomine looked at Kagami with a confused epression. "Your sentence is too long. I can only understand the 'go away' part."

"Then why are you still here?!"

When Aomine seemed like he wouldn't even budge, Kagami turned at Kuroko, begging for help.

Kuroko sighed softly and stood up from his seat on top of a big rock inside Kagami's cave.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine was about to stand his ground next to Kagami, but when he saw the look on the Satyr's eyes, he pouted and moved his four horse legs towards Kuroko.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Kuroko asked him softly.

Aomine didn't answer, just kept staring at Kagami who was now continued trying to do some stuff with herbs Aomine didn't really understand. Such a failure as a Centaur.

"Does it have any relation to why you awoke all night long by Momoi-san's lake, staring at the stars last night?"

With that question, Aomine's focus turned to Kuroko. "Satsuki told you that? That fucking mermaid."

"Aomine-kun, language," Kuroko warned him. "Does it?"

"It's just...," Aomine's front legs started digging the soil beneath him slowly, signed that the Centaur was stressed out. Kuroko waited until Aomine spoke again, "The constellation changed. I didn't pay attention before, till last night."

"Changed how?"

Aomine didn't answer immediately. He was avoiding Kuroko's gaze. When the silent was getting intense, Aomine spoke up, "It was getting further from mine."

Kuroko smiled softly and reached for Aomine's arm, because he wasn't tall enough to pat the Centaur's shoulder.

"Maybe it's getting further away since today you annoyed him more than most days," Kuroko responded, ignoring Aomine's glare.

"Shut up, Tetsu."

Kuroko left Aomine to help Kagami with the herbs. Aomine stayed in his place for a while, kept watching the red haired Sphinx. But then Kagami suddenly turned around to Aomine.

"Don't sulk there, Aho. I didn't really mean you to go away," he said. "You can sit here next to me, but stay still. I need to finish this herbs for Momoi."

Aomine grinned widely and dragged himself to Kagami.

"And you better come with me to deliver this to that childhood friends of yours."

"Oh, so the Great Sphinx is afraid to go alone to the lake."

Those words made Aomine getting slapped by Kagami's tail right in the head. He laughed. "Okay, okay. I will hold your hand too if it's necessary."

Kuroko could see that the Sphinx blushed and smile softly at Aomine's offer, but he hid it perfectly from the Centaur's eyes. Kuroko couldn't help but smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> Satsuki is the Mermaid. Any ideas for another GoM? Shoot at the comment section!


End file.
